fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Tempester
in " "}} |mark location= |previous affiliation= |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team=Nine Demon Gates |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Tartarus |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Tempest Magic |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Tempesta (テンペスター Tenpesutā) is a Mage of the Dark Guild Tartarus and a member of the Nine Demon Gates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 28 Appearance Tempesta is a muscular Demon of imposing height. He keeps partial parts of his facial region hidden underneath a hood, solely revealing his dark snout along with thin lips, and a full, circling his jawline. Further, his loose hair elongates below his neck, covering parts of his cheekbones. When the upper area of his face becomes visible however, a set of oval eyes can be seen,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Page 18 with several strands of thick hair falling below his forehead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Page 9 Tempesta dons a slightly revealing attire; leaving his chest and stomach exposed. Around the borders of the small cape covering his head lies a much lighter and intricate design arching away from the edges, with the tip of the hood curving upwards. The open-upper cape is connected by two, small strings located in front of his neck. Underneath the first cape, an identical one housing his shoulders and hips can be spotted, which he leaves open as well. Further below, Tempesta wears thick pants, possessing two sets of protecting his knees, along with heavy boots which spot several strings tied around the sides. Personality Although Tempesta's persona remains clouded in mystery, he displays calmness and promptness as portrayed when he ambushes Yajima; the latter quickly enters the location and eradicates his mission without saying a word, targeting Yajima solely despite being confronted by three noteworthy Mages in the vicinity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 9-10 Synopsis Tartarus arc During the time the Nine Demon Gates reunite in order to begin their operation, Tempesta, as well as Jackal, is out on a mission. Tempesta arrives to Yajima's 8-Island restaurant in silence, greeting the Thunder God Tribe and the former Magic Council member with a powerful tornado that completely destroys the restaurant. Rapidly, he launches himself at Yajima, but is met by Freed Justine and Bickslow of Fairy Tail before he is able to come in contact with his target. However, he quickly pushes both Mages out of his way and proceeds to blow Yajima away with rapid wind currents emitted from his body when the elderly man attempts to attack. Sighing as Evergreen sends an attack towards him, he encompasses his arm with rapid wind to send her flying away with a punch. With all three Mages unable to move, he approaches Yajima, who questions his identity. Tempesta solely claims that he has no name, but reveals to be one of the Nine Demon Gates and his alias. He continues to inform Yajima that the gates of hell have open, grabbing him by the neck along the way. As he continues to strangle the man to death, a sudden lighting strikes his arm, causing him to release Yajima. Shortly afterwards, he looks back and is met by a powerful lighting bolt to his entire body. Looking at his attacker, Tempesta readies for battle with an angered expression.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 9-19 Magic and Abilities Tempest Magic: Tempesta's Magic revolves around the use of violent storms, generating fierce tornadoes that wrap around his body and limbs. It has been portrayed that a lone tornado is strong enough to demolish Yajima's 8-Island restaurant in mere seconds, and reach immeasurable heights. Tempesta has also displayed transportational usage with said Magic, enveloping the desired body components in significantly rapid wind capable of wrecking anything within its range,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 10-12 and granting him with increased speed and defensive properties; appearing unharmed after receiving two direct Lighting attacks from S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail Laxus Dreyar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Page 18 *'Hyuru': Tempesta creates a strong tornado capable of wrecking anything within its reach, including the ground beneath and buildings built from stones.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Page 10 *'Dodon': Placing a hand on an opponent, Tempesta is able to send them spinning away and prevent movement to the body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Page 12 *'Bo': When the opponent is at close range, Tempesta emits a hefty amount of wind from his body strong enough to send former Magic Council member Yajima flying several feet away, and leaving him out of breath.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Page 13 Battles & Events *Laxus Dreyar, Thunder God Tribe & Yajima vs. Tempesta Quotes *(To Yajima) ''"I have no name. I am one of the Nine Demon Gates...humans call me calamity."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Page 15 *(To Yajima) ''"Judgement is upon humanity. Fall...to hell."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Page 17 References Navigation Category:Tartarus members Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dark Mages Category:Villains Category:Demon